


7-10 split

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: A helicopter isn’t the only ride the winning team gets.





	7-10 split

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (orgies/decadence). spoilers for jumparty 3.

“A _helicopter_ ,” Yamada grumbles, kicking at the table leg and pretending it doesn’t hurt.

“Be more bitter,” Chinen berates him, and Yamada starts to dig his fingers into Chinen’s side to take out his frustration on him until Chinen halts him with one glare. “Face it, you lost.”

“You didn’t win either,” Yamada snaps back, but Chinen just rolls his eyes and stretches out on Yabu’s leather couch, effectively pushing Yamada off of it. Huffing, Yamada slumps over to the matching armchair. “Enjoy being comfortable while you can.”

Chinen’s face breaks out into a huge grin. “What makes you think I won’t be comfortable?”

“You already sleep like a contortionist,” Takaki points out as he flops onto the couch; Chinen lifts his legs to make room for him. “Some creative positioning won’t even cramp your style.”

“It’ll definitely be creative, too, since Yuuto-rin is in charge,” Keito comments from the beanbag chair, where he and Hikaru are already eyeing each other in continuation of their same-team rivalry from earlier.

A couch pillow soars right between them. “No starting before they get back,” Inoo chides.

“I let you in here, bitch,” Hikaru says without looking away from Keito. “I could have made the losing team wait outside.”

“You say that like I don’t have a key, too,” Inoo points out, folding his arms smugly as he leans against the wall.

“I could have flipped the deadbolt,” Hikaru tells him, then grabs Keito’s head to turn it to the side. He leans forward and blows right into Keito’s ear, giving Keito a full-body shiver that even Inoo can see from across the room. “That’s payback for earlier.”

Keito clutches onto his knees with both hands, tilting his head in an obvious plea for more. Hikaru just grins, pushing Keito’s hair out of the way and doing it again, this time not pulling back right away. There’s a flash of tongue and Keito squirms next to him, biting back a noise that doesn’t quite fade.

Tsking, Inoo whips out his phone, probably to rat on them, but at that second the front door flies open and the last three pour in, laughing and shrieking about how cool the helicopter ride was.

“Oh, you’re all here,” Yabu says, stopping short and making both Yuuto and Daiki walk into him. “Excellent.”

“They wouldn’t wait,” Yamada narcs, pointing toward the beanbag chair, but Yabu just shakes his head. He can never get upset with Hikaru.

Meanwhile, Yuuto spreads out a piece of paper on the table and almost everyone leans up to look at it. “We came up with a game plan on the way here,” Yuuto explains.

“Is this stick-figure porn?” Chinen asks, not even bothering to mask his laughter.

“Height appropriate, even,” Takaki adds.

“I started with three groups of three, one from each team,” Yuuto goes on, like they’re talking about another game instead of what they’re actually talking about, “but I didn’t think we’d be able to split up Hikaru and Keito.”

“Good call,” Hikaru mumbles from somewhere in Keito’s neck; Keito doesn’t even look like he’s listening.

“I still don’t think Kouta should be considered a winner,” Inoo grumbles. “I can’t count on both of our hands how many pins he knocked down. He was worse than me!”

Yabu sticks out his tongue like the mature eldest member he is. “It was a team effort, Kei-chan.”

Yuuto frowns as he assesses his diagram. “I had a bunch of things I wanted to try out, but these guys vetoed all of them.”

“Roleplay takes too much effort,” Yabu tells him. “And I don’t even have any collars.”

Chinen’s attention perks at that, but Yuuto just sighs and points at the paper. “We decided that Yabu gets Yuuya—” Takaki cheers “—Daiki gets Inoo-chan, and I get Yama-chan.”

“Of course,” Yamada says, pretending to sound put-out about it, but he’s already wiggling at the thought of those long fingers.

“What about me?” Chinen asks, pouting.

Yuuto exchanges a look with Yabu and Daiki, nods, and turns to Chinen. “You can do whatever you want.”

Chinen grins. “Sweet. I want in on Yabu and Yuuyan, then. However Leader wants me.”

Something flashes in Yabu’s eyes at that, his body automatically navigating over to the couch because both of them are already there and if they want Chinen to relocate they’ll have to move him themselves. Yamada lifts his gaze to Yuuto and watches as the taller man makes his way over, squeezing onto the armchair next to Yamada, and Yamada waits approximately three seconds before grabbing him by the collar of that ugly bowling shirt and kissing him. Yuuto’s supposed to be the one calling the shots tonight, since he was the main reason their team won, but if he’d actually wanted to be in charge he wouldn’t have picked Yamada.

Yamada doesn’t kiss him for very long, dragging his lips down to Yuuto’s neck as he quickly unbuttons that damn shirt and shoves it off his shoulders. Yuuto has another shirt on under it, but it’s easily pulled over his head and Yamada wastes no time touching the expanse of skin before him. Yuuto doesn’t stop him; in fact, he encourages it by leaning back against the couch and pulling Yamada into his lap, looking over Yamada’s head to watch the others.

He arches when Hikaru mounts Keito, the pair of them already halfway out of their clothes and oblivious to their surroundings, which Yuuto seems to like even more. Over on the couch, Chinen stays right where he is while Takaki stretches out on top of him, kissing him deeply while Yabu drapes himself over Takaki’s back and kneads his ass. Behind them, Inoo has Daiki lifted up onto the back of the couch, Daiki’s legs wrapped around Inoo’s waist.

“Guess Dai-chan wants it that way,” Yuuto thinks out loud, and Yamada grunts noncommittally as he drops to the floor to suck Yuuto’s cock into his mouth, successfully demanding Yuuto’s attention. “Ah, Yama-chan!”

Takaki’s low groan follows, barely muffled by Chinen’s mouth as Yabu’s hand moves down the front of Takaki’s jeans. He’s hissing things into Takaki’s hair, grinding down against his ass and sending Chinen further into the couch cushions, which Chinen doesn’t appear to mind at all.

Despite not having much of a head start, Hikaru’s already got Keito’s pants off of one leg and two fingers inside him, moving them like he’s playing the bass and swallowing Keito’s moans. Yamada notices this and pulls back, hoisting himself back up into Yuuto’s lap and shimmying out of his pants as he kisses away Yuuto’s whine.

“Want your fingers,” he breathes against Yuuto’s lips.

“You do it,” Yuuto whispers back, pressing a tube into Yamada’s hands. “Wanna watch you.”

Yamada frowns as he straddles Yuuto’s thighs properly. “Yours feel so much better than mine.”

“Do it for a bit and I’ll take over,” Yuuto gives in, and Yamada accepts that. If anything, it keeps Yuuto’s eyes on _him_ as he stretches himself, frowning as he rocks down against his own fingers that can’t hit nearly deep enough.

Keito’s noises rise in volume as Hikaru enters him, looping arms around his legs and pounding him into the bean bag chair, neither one all of the way out of their clothes. Hikaru still has his face pressed against Keito’s ear, licking and nipping and grunting to make Keito push up in contrast, taking him in deeper.

Over on the couch, Chinen’s leaning up on his elbows, watching his cock disappear into Takaki’s mouth, hair falling in curls on either side of Takaki’s face while a good chunk of it is in Yabu’s fist. Takaki’s bent over between them, Yabu on his knees behind him easing his way inside, the force of his thrusts making Takaki swallow down more of Chinen. They’d managed to undress each other, at least, unlike Inoo and Daiki, who only have the bare minimum removed as Inoo fucks Daiki into the back of the couch.

“We’re losing,” Yamada mutters as he adds a third finger.

“It’s not a race, Yama-chan,” Yuuto informs him, then swats at Yamada’s wrist. “Okay, I’ll do it now.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yamada hisses, arching at finally feeling those long fingers inside him, his body already pushing down against them. “Yutti, more.”

“This is why I pick you,” Yuuto says, his voice becoming more breathy as he watches Yamada bounce on his lap. “I hope you plan on riding me exactly like this.”

Yamada just nods, because the only thing better than Yuuto’s fingers is Yuuto’s cock, onto which Yuuto quickly slathers more lube with a gasp. There’s only a brief whine when Yuuto replaces one with the other, then Yamada’s moaning without inhibition, hips already bucking while Yuuto grabs onto Yamada’s thighs to guide him.

The low, filthy words can barely be heard over all of the grunts and moans, but they’re only for Takaki’s ears as Yabu growls them into the back of his neck: “Let him come in your mouth, but don’t swallow it.”

Chinen’s never one to wait for gratification, tossing his head back and crying out as Takaki sucks him off faster, hollowing his cheeks to make it airtight. Chinen hisses a warning and flushes red as he comes, jerking with each spurt into Takaki’s mouth that Takaki holds onto as instructed. When Chinen finally pushes him away, Yabu leans forward and pulls Takaki’s head back by his hair to kiss him, a few drops dripping down Takaki’s chin when Yabu doesn’t get it all.

It’s Chinen who slides down beneath Takaki’s body while Yabu continues to fuck him, his cock poking into Chinen’s stomach with every thrust. Chinen starts to reach down to touch it, but Yabu beats him, stroking Takaki so fast that he chokes on his breath. Chinen reaches up to touch his face, smoothing out the creases and attempting to push the mess of hair out of his eyes as Yabu’s rhythm starts to falter, eventually leaning up to lick his way into Takaki’s mouth and taste those noises on his tongue.

The chorus of grunts is pierced by Keito’s wail, his own hand fisting his cock as Hikaru hits him at just the right angle, sending his release onto his barely unbuttoned bowling shirt. Neither one looks too fussed about it as Hikaru growls and snaps his hips faster, shuddering to a full stop three thrusts later. He gently lowers Keito’s legs, smoothing out the strain before wrapping his arms around Keito’s torso, oddly affectionate as they both come down from their highs.

Daiki’s next, pulling Inoo over the edge with them as they lose their balance and topple over the back of the couch. They land right on Yabu, whose efforts aren’t hindered at all by the extra weight on his back. “Come,” Yabu hisses into Takaki’s hair, and Takaki spills over Yabu’s fingers onto Chinen’s belly.

An uncomfortable whine sounds from Takaki, so Yabu pulls out and leans back against Inoo to finish himself off. Except that Inoo smacks his hand away, taking over with his own strong fingers and luring Yabu into his mouth to kiss away his desperate whimpers until he jerks and comes.

This leaves Yuuto and Yamada, who are both digging nails into each other’s flesh from the tension, Yuuto on Yamada’s thighs and Yamada on Yuuto’s arms. Neither one can pry a hand away to touch Yamada, his cock bouncing freely along with his body, hard and leaking. Just about everyone else is watching them as they recover from their own orgasms, with exception of Chinen and Takaki who are lost in each other’s mouths and Hikaru who’s half asleep on top of Keito. While Keito looks like he wants to help Yamada out, it’s not enough of a want to make the effort to move.

Finally Daiki stumbles over to the armchair, tripping over his shorts as he climbs up next to last remaining pair and takes Yamada’s length in his hand. Both Yamada and Yuuto moan in unison, Yamada turning his head to kiss Daiki as the older man strokes him hard and fast. Yuuto comes first, grabbing firmly onto Yamada’s waist to halt his movements, and Daiki falls out of Yamada’s mouth to wrap his lips around Yamada’s cock. He gets in a few good sucks before Yamada grabs his hair and groans, shuddering out his release.

The silence is strangely deafening, only gasps for air, relaxed sighs, and Hikaru’s faint snores. Inoo pulls Yabu back against him while Takaki curls up on top of Chinen, Yamada crawls into Daiki’s lap, and Yuuto just stretches out and looks at everyone cuddling around him.

“I guess I’m the spare,” he jokes, grinning at the sea of groans he earns.


End file.
